


The List

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Funny, Hilarious, Jealous Will, Jealousy, M/M, no one can touch Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Will frowned.If the gazes could kill, Piper would be dead at that moment.“Don't look at me like that - Aphrodite's daughter defended herself - The list was a tradition before I became head counselor."
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean & Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	The List

Will frowned. If the gazes could kill, Piper would be dead at that moment.   
“Don't look at me like that - Aphrodite's daughter defended herself - The list was a tradition before I became head counselor."  
"Your sisters treat campers as cannon fodder."  
The demigod grimaced, “I know. It's like rereading those magazines with the chart of the sexiest actors in the world and finding my father in fifth or fourth position."  
"Can't you do something?"   
“I tried, but my sisters are stubborn. And yours too. "  
" What do they have to do with it?"  
“They collaborate in writing the list, and give opinions. I'm tired of it: Jason and Percy won't stop arguing about who is sexier. Someone has to stop this madness. Will you help me?"   
"You can count on me," the demigod reassured Piper.   
It was for the sake of the Camp. And also to know who to thank for putting Nico in seventh position with the note G.W.T.I.C.B  
_Grow up well, and then I’ll come back._

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
